Big Time Girlfriends
by tonysgirl7
Summary: What will happen when for new girls move to the Palm Woods? B.T.R/OC
1. submition form

Heyy this is my first story and I have 3 positions to fill for the characters, this is what u have to fill out.

Name (first, middle, last):

Age:

Nickname:

Appearance:

Personality:

Style:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Instrument:

Do you want to sing in the story?:

Do you wear make-up? If yes, how much make-up do you wear?:

BTR Boy: Carlos, Logan, or James

Other (if there is anything else you want me to know):

Band name: (if you don't like what I have for it then tell me what you want)

This is my character:

Name (first, middle, last): kaylee cat Fitzgerald

Age: 17

Nickname: kay, cat, lee

Appearance: 5'8, red velvet color hair, brown eyes

Personality: hyper, different

Style: girly girl wears: skirts, dresses, skinnies, t shirts that have cool designs

Likes: candy, chick flicks, hockey, puppies, books

Dislikes: people being mean to her and her friends

Hobbies: playing guitar, singing,

Instrument: guitar

Do you want to sing in the story?: yes

Do you wear make-up? If yes, how much make-up do you wear?:yes eye liner, mascara, and cover up

BTR Boy: Kendall

Other (if there is anything else you want me to know): bipolar, loves kids

Band name: dream out loud


	2. Winners!

**A/N: here you go people.**

CarlessMan'sCarefulDaughter -

Name: Elisabeth Anne Ashworth

Age: 16

Nickname: Effie (this is what she goes by)

Appearance: Effie has long light brown hair. It's naturally straight, but once it reaches her shoulders, it is slightly wavy. Effie stands at 5'7. She has ivory colored skin, and her eyes are deep shade of blue. Because of her appearance, many people joke that she looks like a glass China doll. She is not very curvy and is very slender as a result of her battle with anorexia.

Personality: Effie can be all over the place. For the most part, she is bubbly, vivacious, and sweet hearted. However, in the blink of an eye, she can become very dark and solemn. It all depends on the kind of mood that she's in. She can find beauty in anything, and she is very empahtetic. Effie has a good read on people, and she can usually tell when a person is sad or not. She is the type of girl that is willing to help people with their problems, but she chooses to ignore her own. With her bright smile and seemingly effervescent personality, she is good at tricking people into believing that everything is alright with her. She is very trusting and loyal, but when her personality becomes dark, it tends to push people away, even though it's very seldom. She hates herself, and her self-loathing has taken her down a path of self-destruction.

Style: Effie loves to dress in layers. For the most part, she wears dresses and cover ups. Most of the time, she'll wear dark colored jeans with bright colored t-shirts with a jacket or vest or long sleeve shirts. She loves dressing in bright colors and she loves to wear head bands in her hair. She also loves to wear ballet flats, but she occasionally wears her ugg boots or blue converse. She likes plaid.

Likes: Music, reading classic British literature, coloring books, head bands, writing, playing the piano

Dislikes: Besides herself, Effie really doesn't hate anything. She tries to see the good in everything. However, she wishes her father paid more attention to her.

Hobbies: Scrap booking, writing, playing the piano, and dancing

Instrument: keyboard, singing

Do You Want to Sing: Yes! That would be cool, but Effie really likes writing music

Do you wear make-up? If yes, how much make-up do you wear?: Effie wears a little make up. She mostly applies strawberry lip gloss and little eye shadow and massacara. She loves to paint her finger nails. They are usually black or gray.

BTR Boy: Carlos, Logan, or James: Logan or James, but really, anyone is good.

Other (if there is anything else you want me to know): Effie is anorexic, but she does her best to hide the fact that she is starving herself. With her tactics, no one is able to see the truth. She began to starve herself once her father remarried shortly after her mother's death. When her step-brother was born, she felt ignored and that her father didn't pay attention to her. As a result, she began to starve herself at first to catch her father's attention. However, when that failed, it became an obsession. She also sometimes engages in self-mutilation and has been hospitalized twice for drug overdoses.

Band name: (if you don't like what I have for it then tell me what you want): Cherry Bomb. I don't know why, but that's all I got, lol.

I hope you like!

Kelsey

Name: Kelsey Hope Crider

Age:17

Nickname: Kelso

Appearance: Skinny, about 5'5, blueish green eyes, has an industrial piercing. Hair is blonde with violet red highlights, boho curly, and is chest length.

Personality: She is a happy go lucky girl and loves everyone. She is shy at first, but once you get to know her she is outgoing. She is caring and supportive and will be there for you no matter what.

Style: Usually wears jeans, a cute vintage top and gladiator sandals or Toms. Either wears her hair up in a messing bun or leaves it down with the curls in it. She has a peace sign bracelet and has different assortments of bracelets on her left wrist

Likes: Music, animals, drawing, rainy days, ice cream, poetry, and beaches

Dislikes: Fighting, cheaters, snobby girls

Hobbies: Playing and writing music, drawing and painting pieces, writing poetry.

Instrument: Bass guitar and Drum kit

Sing: Yes

Makeup: Yes, not a whole lot. A little foundation, eyes makeup, blush, and lipgloss

BTR Boy: Logan

Other: She has trust issues due to her past with ex boyfriends. They would usually cheat on her or abuse her whenever they had the chance. From this, she started cutting herself to escape from the pain. But she almost committed suicide when her ex raped and beated her. But she is willing to find true love.

Kaylee13

Name: Taylor Ann Harper

Age: 16

Nickname: Tay

Appearance: She has long black hair, light blue eyes and her skin is slightly pale. 5'3''

Personality: nice, a little shy, happy, caring

Style: skinny jeans, converse, sun dresses, and graphic tee's

Likes: music, hanging out with friends,animals, sports, and pizza

Dislikes: bullies, snobs, seeing people she cares about sad

Hobbies: guitar, piano, writing songs, piano, singing, soccer

Instrument: piano/keyboard

Do you want to sing in the story?: yes

Do you wear make-up? If yes, how much make-up do you wear?:yes, but very little and only lip gloss and mascara

BTR Boy: Carlos

Other: anything you want to change, feel free to

Band name:I like the name you picked :)

Name (first, middle, last): kaylee cat Fitzgerald

Age: 17

Nickname: kay, cat, lee

Appearance: 5'8, red velvet color hair, brown eyes

Personality: hyper, different

Style: girly girl wears: skirts, dresses, skinnies, t shirts that have cool designs

Likes: candy, chick flicks, hockey, puppies, books

Dislikes: people being mean to her and her friends

Hobbies: playing guitar, singing,

Instrument: guitar

Do you want to sing in the story?: yes

Do you wear make-up? If yes, how much make-up do you wear?:yes eye liner, mascara, and cover up

BTR Boy: Kendall

Other (if there is anything else you want me to know): bipolar, loves kids

Band name: dream out loud


	3. Chapter 1: Meeting Dream Out Loud

**A/N: this is my first story put on the internet so tell me what you think!**

Chapter 1: Meeting Dream Out Loud

No ones pov

Four girls walked in to the Palm Woods pool laughing and goofing off. They sat down on four chairs. "Kaylee! Motivational speech time!" one of the girls said to the red head. "Taylor!" Kaylee replied." Ok, let's get one thing strait. We would let this band, this town or any thing change us got it?" "Got it!"The three girls replied "No matter what we wouldn't change ourselves for guys Gustavo anyone!" She said. "Yep" the others said. "OH!I'm soo sorry!" one of them said. "Its okay. I'm James Diamond and you are?" he said. "I'm Taylor but you can all me Tay." She said. The girls behind her sighed, and rolled their eyes. "JAMES!" three guys yelled as a boy with a helmet crashed in to him pushed him in to the pool. The girls gasped, then Tay helped him out and gave him a towel, she giggled."Have a nice fall?"She asked. Kaylee gasped "your so mean!" the other three girls whipped around. Kaylee was about to start crying. "Cat?" The girl with the light brown hair asked using her nick-name. "Effie? Kelso?Tay? Those three girls just old me that I'm not…OH!" she said.

They all laugh and Cat says to the boys "I'm kaylee Fitzgerald, but call me Cat, this is Taylor Harper" she says pointing to the girl with long black hair. "I'm Elisabeth Ashworth but please call me Effie" the girl with long light brown hair says. "And well that means that I must be Kelsey Carter." The girl with chest length blond with velvet red highlights says. "And were Dream Out Loud and you guys must be the hockey heads that Mr. Bitters was talking about?" all of the girls say at the same time. "Yep we are I'm Kendall and this is Carlos, Logan, and well you must all ready know James were Big Time Rush who are you recording with?" Kendall says. "Gustavo Rouck who are you guys recoding with?" kaylee asked just before Effie passes out. "EFFIE!" the girls scream.

**A/N: dun dun dun! Tell me what you think and does any one know how to spell Gustavo's last name if you do please tell me, also thank you to all who entered and If I can I will put some of the girls that were entered in cause who knows what celebs will pop up and need psycho fans! So congrats to CarlessMan'sCarefulDaughter****, ****Kelsey, and ****Kaylee13**** for winning and being in the story if you have any suggestions let me know! Also I want to know what oyu guys think will happen to Effie!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**~Kat**


	4. Chapter 2:waking effie up crying kat

**A/N: Ok so I got a new laptop for Christmas! So I'm up at 11:01 writing this. So I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR but I wish I did!**

(Kaylee P.O.V)

After we all screamed "Effie!," I ran and collapsed next to her. "Not again!" I said. I looked at the girls. "What do I do? She promised!" I whispered. I started sobbing and I knew that soon one of the girls would hug me. I was surprised when it wasn't Tay, or Kelso. But I didn't care I needed a hug. The rest of BTR was confused I knew that for a fact I sniffled. I mumbled into the guy's chest "Tell Kelsey to tell you guys why I'm crying." The guy who I now know is Kendall said exactly what I told him to say. So Kelsey told the guys of BTR why I'm crying. "I've got an idea!" Taylor said.

"Well, what is it lady!*" Kelsey said. "Oh! I know it!" I said wiping away my tears. The girls and I giggled. "Taylor, got the water?" I asked. "As always" she said. "3, 2, pour!" Kelso said. And that was all heard before the Effie's scream went into my ears. (A/N I was gonna leave you there but that would be too short :P) "Effie! Your alive!" I said. "You know I was having the best dream about me and-"she started. "Were not alone Mrs. Ashworth" I cut her off "Thanks I would have said something really embarrassing." Effie said. The girls (Effie, Taylor, and Kelsey) and I laughed.

I turned to BTR. "You might want to know why I am crying one second and happy the next. Am I right?" I said. "Kind of!" BTR answered. By this time all 8 of us were sitting there on four of the pool chairs. "Ok, so I'm Bipolar. I have been since I was um… 5 or 6." I said all serious. "Wow!" BTR said. "Yep, but I don't care I'm use to it!" I said. The girls laughed. "Don't laugh!" I said.

**A/N: The * is an inside joke between all of the girls that I just made up its gonna me made into a one-shot later on in the series.**


	5. Chapter 3 random song makings of kk

**A/N: Sorrry it took me so long to update. I have a ton of projects to do. But I'll try to update more. Oh and I changed the name of my character it's now Kat. I own none of this well except my OC and the plot line. Everything goes to the rightful owners**

(Kat pov)

My phone vibrated and I looked at it and saw that it was Gustavo calling me. I looked at the phone and answred it confused. "Hello?" she asked. "Hello, its Kelly" the person on the phone answered. "Oh! Hey, Kelly. Whats up?" Kat said."Gustavo want you guys and BTR down at the studio. Now!" Kelly answred. "ok. But how do you know were with BTR?" I asked. "dongt ask. Just get down here." Kelly answered before she hung up. "well then, lets get down to the studio every one" I said. We were walking to the studio. It was perfectly quiet I was so bored of the silence that I started humming and tapping my leg with my hand. Every one looked at me like I was crazy, I started to sing randomly.

"Trying hard to fight these tears, I'm crazy worried. Messing withmny head this fear, im so sorry. You know you fgotta get it out, I cant take it. That's what being friends about." I sang. Kendall sang "I,I want to cry, I cant deny, tonight I wanna up and hide, and get inside, It isn't right, I gotta live my life, I know i, I know I, I know I gotta do it, I know i, I know I, I know I gotta do it." Me and kendall both sang "Gotta tun the world into your dance floor, Determinate, Determinate, push until you can't and then demand more, Determinate, Determinate, you and me together we can make it better, gotta turn the world into your dance floor, Determinate, Determinate." I laughed, and then Gustavo told me and kendall to finish sining the song. I looked at kendall and sang " hate to feel this way, and waste a day, I gotta get my self on stage, I shouldn't wait or be afraid, the chips will fall where they may, I know i, I know I, I know I gotta do it, I know i, I know I, I know I gotta do it." we both sang "Gotta tun the world into your dance floor, Determinate, Determinate, push until you can't and then demand more, Determinate, Determinate, you and me together we can make it better, gotta turn the world into your dance floor, Determinate, Determinate." Kesall sang "it's Wen and in heaven-set, use it like a veteran, renegade,lemonade, music is my medicine, go and try to name a band we ain't better than, reason why the whole world is picking us instead of them, people need a breather because their feeling the adrenaline, stop! Now hurry up and let us in knock!, cause were coning to your house (and) people keep smiling with lemons in their mouth, I'm the real deal, you know I feel ,why they in it for the mil I'm just in it for the thrill, get down now I ain't just playin' around and put your feet up from the ground, and just make that sound what" I started t sing just before he sang what " Gotta tun the world into your dance floor, Determinate, Determinate, push until you can't and then demand more, Determinate, Determinate, you and me together we can make it better, gotta turn the world into your dance floor, Determinate, Determinate" we both sang the last verse "come on and, come on and, cone on and get it going, come on and, come on and, come on and get it going, on the dance floor on the dance floor, dance floor, Deterninate."

As I sang the last note in the song I jumped up and hugged kendall. He spun me around and put me down. Gustavo clapped and asked me and kendall if we wanted to record the song and put it out as a single. I looked at kendall and said "its up to you" kendall looked like he was thinking about it and said to me "I'll do it." I smiled and said to everyone "when do we start?" Gustavo started to think about it and said "how about right now? Then when griffin comes he can ok it" I ran in to the room with all the instruments dragging Kendall with me. I went to the piano and kendall wentforan electric guitar. I started to sing "Trying hard to fight these tears, I'm crazy worried. Messing withmny head this fear, im so sorry. You know you fgotta get it out, I cant take it. That's what being friends about." I sang. Kendall sang "I,I want to cry, I cant deny, tonight I wanna up and hide, and get inside, It isn't right, I gotta live my life, I know i, I know I, I know I gotta do it, I know i, I know I, I know I gotta do it." Me and kendall both sang "Gotta turn the world into your dance floor, Determinate, Determinate, push until you can't and then demand more, Determinate, Determinate, you and me together we can make it better, gotta turn the world into your dance floor, Determinate, Determinate." I laughed, and then Gustavo told me and Kendall to finish singing the song. I looked at kendall and sang " hate to feel this way, and waste a day, I gotta get myself on stage, I shouldn't wait or be afraid, the chips will fall where they may, I know i, I know I, I know I gotta do it, I know i, I know I, I know I gotta do it." we both sang "Gotta turn the world into your dance floor, Determinate, Determinate, push until you can't and then demand more, Determinate, Determinate, you and me together we can make it better, gotta turn the world into your dance floor, Determinate, Determinate." Kesall sang "it's Wen and in heaven-set, use it like a veteran, renegade,lemonade, music is my medicine, go and try to name a band we ain't better than, reason why the whole world is picking us instead of them, people need a breather because their feeling the adrenaline, stop! Now hurry up and let us in knock!, cause were coning to your house (and) people keep smiling with lemons in their mouth, I'm the real deal, you know I feel ,why they in it for the mil I'm just in it for the thrill, get down now I ain't just playin' around and put your feet up from the ground, and just make that sound what" I started t sing just before he sang what " Gotta tun the world into your dance floor, Determinate, Determinate, push until you can't and then demand more, Determinate, Determinate, you and me together we can make it better, gotta turn the world into your dance floor, Determinate, Determinate" we both sang the last verse "come on and, come on and, cone on and get it going, come on and, come on and, come on and get it going, on the dance floor on the dance floor, dance floor, Deterninate."

"ok, well add more instruments later but for now that's good." Gustavo said. I bit my lip. "what about my band we doing any recording today?' I ask. "no not today" he said

**A/N: im sorry for not updating sooner but I have a lot of family problems going on. But I've been trying to type as much as I can…..I'm only going to update if I get about 5 more reviews telling me if you like it. Thanks for reading!**

**~Kat 3**


End file.
